HEAVEN THE AXE
Heaven The Axe are a hard rock band based in Melbourne, Australia – a juxtaposition between the illustrious, hypnotic, powerful and rhythmically pounding female vocals of Phoebe Pinnock, twisting their way around a stomping Aussie riff factory! Bio HEAVEN THE AXE released their debut record “Sex, Chugs & Rock ‘N’ Roll” (produced by Ren Parisi and mastered by Steve Smart) independently in late 2011 and have toured solid headlining shows since around Australia filling venues and gathering glowing industry reviews about their high energy live performance and X-factor showmanship. HEAVEN THE AXE is one of only a very small select handful of unsigned bands with a release being officially sponsored by Monster Energy. Touring as main support on a string of shows with Rose Tattoo, handpicked by Angry Anderson, supporting CrashDiet from Sweden, playing live at''' Summernats 2010 & 11, regularly cranked as the sound track to '''V8 Supercars '''on national TV’s '''Channel 7 and OneHD, feature interviews and regular airplay on the nations biggest broadcasters Triple J and Triple M. The band is featured on TV documentaries as well as constant unwavering support from community radio, community TV and internet broadcasters worldwide. HEAVEN THE AXE have toured Australia extensively on their own headline tours but this year have toured almost exclusively with the greatest Australian heavy metal acts such as King Parrot, Frankenbok and Dreadnaught taking the stage with equal brutality and billing touring regionally and playing metropolitan areas extensively with great success. Their video clip is featured on Australian TV shows such as rage, MTV’s Headbangers Ball '''and repeated continually on many community TV shows'. Their music is the soundtrack in iconic Australian Paramount feature film '''Housos VS Authority' and movie trailer released in November 2012 as well as 2013′s Housos Series 2 now showing on''' SBS TV.' The band were selected to represent the entire country in the International Battle of The Bands’' Hard Rock Cafe’s Hard Rock Rising Competition 2013.' HEAVEN THE AXE are A-grade endorsees of '''Schecter Guitars, ESP, Digitech, RMV Skins' and are the only band officially sponsored by worldwide Organic Health and Beauty Brand, Miessence. HEAVEN THE AXE are partnered with America’s [https://www.facebook.com/metalmotivation Metal Motivation] brand bringing the metal mentality to self-discovery and life coaching. Phoebe is the face of Australian rock aerobics gym [https://www.facebook.com/alternativewomensfitness Alternative Womens Fitness] to inspire and encourage rockin’ women in their fitness goals while working out to air guitar band practice workouts and doing yoga classes to Metallica’s Black Album! 2013 sees the band hit the studio working with producer Peter “Reggie” Bowman of Scream Louder Productions and are about to release their brand spanking new single and video clip! Heaven The Axe is an authentic ball tearing expression of the finer aspects of love, on rock n rolls terms. The combination of masculine balls and feminine beauty with unrelenting power is what gives this band its undeniable strength. An organic compromise between the boys untamed metal-as-f#*k influences and Phoebe’s popular stylings and wild woman voice with stories that connect and penetrate are a testament to the bands steamrolling fan following. This is a band that will obliterate your stereos, and will only surpass that by decimating your senses when you see them live! Discography *2011: Sex, Chugs & Rock 'N' Roll *2013: Good Things Come To Those Who Hate (Single) Line Up *Phoebe Pinnock – Vocals *Steve Watts – Guitar *Mat Silcock – Guitar *Trav Price – Bass *Aramis SV / Tommy Rossell / Matt “Skitz” Sanders – Drums Web and Social Media *Facebook *Bandcamp *Twitter *Site *ReverbNation Category:Bands